


Studies

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is working on some studies when some guy disturbs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Still don't own any of them.
> 
> Demand 1 – Fred  
> Demand 2 – random café  
> Demand 3 – There is no such thing!

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?” Fred looked up into the young man’s face. He smiled nicely, blue eyes catching her attention as they seemed to sparkle.

“No.” She murmured, too shy to say more than this word. He sat down and looked at her notes.

“You look pretty busy. What are you working on?”

“Ah. This might sound crazy …” she started, carefully looking around the small café. “But have you ever heard of …” she lowered her voice, leaned in a little closer to him. “Other dimensions?” she whispered. He smiled when he leaned back.

“There’s no such thing, missy.”


End file.
